My Onodera, Ritsu!
by Meian-Rose
Summary: Onodera's quite the charming boy, and he was bound to develop a social life sooner or later. That being said, Takano was waiting right around the corner, quite literally, ready to do all in his power to keep that boy under his grasp, and his alone. Possible second chapter.


...He knew Onodera was a popular boy.

Really, he knew that. The boy had charms, grace, and looks to kill for. He'd known that since the very start.

...However, he really hadn't anticipated _this_ many visitors, who were coming a _bit_ too close to regular.

The boy was a diligent worker. He'd sit there at his desk, lost in the endless amount of work thrown by none other than Takano himself. Occasionally, he'd sit there and chat with Kisa, or Mino, or Hatori, or step out of the room for a second to grab a refreshment or run something down to the front desk and back (save for the rare personal call).

Nonetheless, he was never out of his sight for longer than ten..fifteen minutes at a time, and he was completely content with those numbers.

He approved of Mino, he approved of Hatori, and he approved of Kisa. He'd known all along that the two of three were fond of their _own_ love interests, whether they tried to keep it a secret or not. He wasn't even sure if Mino was gay, but the two (being Onodera and Mino) hardly ever chat, barely exchanging more than a few words..

And it wasn't Onodera's fault, god no. That boy was so alluring, it should have been a registered sin! It just so happened that Mino wasn't quite as outgoing as the rest of his idiotic team of editors.

For the most part, that's _exactly_ how he liked it. Keeping a watchful eye on Onodera as he pleased, without facing any kind of consequence. Bonus points; Takano was his his boss, what was Onodera going to do about it?

_Well, save for filing a sexual harassment lawsuit. _

It came as no surprise, really, that Onodera was - sooner or later - going to develop his own personal life..They'd all known about it, and he'd heard his fellow idiots cracking a few jokes here and there.

Just the usual "Oh! Onodera's in such a hurry, he must be late for a very special date!" or something of the sort. Onodera was never around to deny nor confirm; The answer was quite obvious.

...Or at least, it should have been.

Onodera sighed loudly as his phone rang _yet again, _rushing to take the call outside. The others snickered quietly before earning an agitated glare courtesy of the man that distributes their pay checks, and quickly settled down.

That was the third personal call this week, all of unknown origin. Onodera hadn't revealed said mystery, who he assumed was a man. He would stumble out, fumble and shift on his feet while mumbling something of lame retort in response to the complacent voice.

After exactly five minutes of wasting time, Takano would pull him back inside.

And that wasn't the last time.

It was only on one particularly misfortunate day, Takano had caught Onodera in the middle of a hushed conversation in the hall, on the phone, with a fairly _obvious_ blush, that he had decided to confiscate the phone.

Despite that, the man didn't seem to get the hint..and neither did Onodera.

"T-Takano!", he would protest, "What's wrong with you? You can't just take-!"

Takano silenced him with a glare, "If you have time to flirt, you have time to work."

Reading the atmosphere, the boy would merely obey and throw himself into a fit of silent rage, knowing very well the events that may occur should he defy Takano _again_.

Really, that man wasn't afraid to show him who's boss.

_Ring._

But apparently, that wasn't enough.

"Hello?"

"T-Takano! Don't answer my phone-!"

_Another_ glare.

_"Onodera? Is that you? I called to make sure you weren't backing out on me tonight!"_

"Onodera is very busy right now, he's very behind on his work and as his boss I would appreciate it if you would please stop calling him."

_"O-Oh!"_, the voice nervously chuckled, _"I see! Well..I...j-just be sure to let him know that-!"_

Said Emerald editor sat with a defeated smile, awaiting punishment.

Takano's frown was promising; He squeezed the cell phone tightly.

"Onodera.", he warned, "After work, I need to speak with you. If you will please refrain from leaving early."

The rest of the workers caught wind, silently pitying Ritsu. Other's, merely cooed like elementary children, under the impression that Onodera was in _trouble_.

As for Takano, he merely sat there, tapping a pencil against the desk as he worked, never dropping the evil aura he wore around his skin.

And, that time came _quickly._

The others had all left, emptying the suddenly dim room in an attempt to escape the hell that their demon boss was sure to rampage. Onodera in their prayers, they scrambled for the exit.

_Such reliable friends, aren't they?_

"Onodera."

"T-Takano..I can.."

"Please, explain."

He thought for a moment, "W-Wait, I don't have to explain anything to you! M-My personal life has nothing to do with you..If it's the phone you're worried about, surely I'll just..I'll turn it off. I'm very sorry!"

"That's _not_ what I'm worried about."

"If..If that's not what you're worried about, I have no reason to be here!"

Takano grabbed his arm before he bolted for the exit, "You're wrong in that sense. There's always a reason for you to be here. I'll gladly give you one."

Ritsu stubbornly pulled away from the man as the distance grew lesser, "I-I'm sorry about the phone! It wont happen again, I swear! Have a good night!", he called as he rushed out the door, into the nearest elevator.

"Oi, Onodera!"

* * *

By the time Takano came close to catching Onodera, he'd lost the boy on the train. Or rather, the train had lost _him_. Marveling in his sudden stroke of bad luck, he decided to head home on his own.

They were neighbors, after all.

However, to his surprise, Onodera had yet to arrive. The door remained locked, and when he'd knocked, he received nothing but the sound of his fist, echoing through dry wall.

But, he was determined. He would sit outside of his apartment all night, if he had to.

...Then again, waiting just behind the door was fine too. Onodera still had hell to pay, after all.

* * *

In the end, he'd waited at least an hour and a half, before the rushed sound of footsteps slipped past his doorway. And he was _ready_.

.. Mostly ready. He hadn't expected the duplicated sound; Steeper steps that ran after the first few. The sounds collided, until the sound of a door slamming snapped him back into focus.

Cracking the door, he faced an unfamiliar figure.

This boy looked not too much older than Onodera..around his mid twenties, perhaps?

He had shoulder length, dark, black hair similar to Onodera's, save for a few stray strands here and there that gave his hair a bit of a ruffled, messy look. His brown jacket, that looked _much_ too similar to Onodera's, was soaking wet-Likely due to the sudden downpour of rain. His jeans were a saggy, soaked mess.

..In other words, he looked rather unpleasant.

To top it all off, his face looked quite flushed, and his deep brown eyes were heavily dilated.

"O-Onodera!", he huffed, loudly knocking on the door, "Open up! We haven't finished talking!"

_"I-I have a lot of work to do!"_

"Then do it with me!"

_"I'd rather not, I'm very sorry! Maybe some other time!"_

"Onodera!", he whined, "Come out here or I'll come in there!"

_"N-No!"_

"We were already halfway there..! What more do you want from me, just because..", he slurred, "I'm just a little, little, little bit tipped doesn't mean I've saved none of me left for you!"

"Please leave!"

"Reward me and I'll leave!"

"Reward you for what?!"

"I..", he slurred, "I'll think of something! One goodbye kiss, Onodera! Ritsu!"

_One last goodbye kiss?_

_...As if Takano would let Onodera kiss the likes of him...!_

Through a crack in the door, Takano watched as Onodera struggled out of the room, with a heavy frown stuck to his beautiful face.

_..Was this man even capable of reading the atmosphere?_

Before Onodera knew what was happening, or before he could tell the invasive man off, he found himself pressed against the wall, arms wrapped around his neck, with roaming hands trailing the length of his body. Ritsu had pushed away-

The distance was growing shorter, and soon..!

"_Onodera._", growled a stern voice, "If you have time to flirt, you have time to _work_."

"T-Takano!", his head snapped up in one sudden jolt, oblivious to the man who dipped his head on Ritsu's shoulder, resting there.

Rudely, Takano intervened.

He pushed the man out of his way, _particularly away from Onodera_, and grabbed the boy's wrist, dragging him into the nearest door, which just happened to lead to his apartment.

Takano locked the door behind him, allowing the constant knocking to die down, silencing Onodera in a chaste kiss while he awaited the _intruder's_ departure.

It hadn't taken long before the drunk man had given up.

Once then, he'd freed Onodera's lips.

"T-Takano-!"

If only for a moment.

"Onodera.", he growled into his ear as he pressed his editor up against the wall, trapping him, "I want to know who that man is. I want to know how long you've been seeing him; How long you've known each other. Don't try my patience, please."

"I..", he sped up his words, "I haven't known him long! I met him at the convenience store..He wanted my number, that's all that happened! H-He wanted to go out for drinks but I-I said no! H-He told me..just once, and he'd stop asking.."

"Really? Tell me why he's wearing your jacket."

Onodera looked down around himself, as if his own flushed body held the answer, looking up with a slight blush as he suddenly noticed how exposed he was.

..Not exposed, per say, but enough to get kicked out of work should he ever arrive in such an outfit.

His white button up was undone half way down, revealing a crucial part of his bare chest. His pants were lazily undone, and his shoes were all but long forgotten.

Not to mention his hair was a matted mess, as Takano _insisted_ on running his fingers through it.

"He..He passed out..I..I just didn't want him to catch a cold, that's all! Honestly, I didn't mean any-!"

Takano silenced him with his hand, "You didn't mean anything by it? You honestly believed you were doing the right thing; That he would see your gesture as nothing more than a token of friendship.", he laughed in a tone that neared cruelty, "I can't take you seriously. After all this time..You still believe no one is attracted to you? You're still so naive. Do you've any idea how many people would kill to be in my position? With no one else but you in their sights, claiming your soft lips?"

"T-Takano..", he whispered as the hand gently pulled away, revealing his heavy blush.

"You're all mine, Onodera. Don't ever forget that. No one else is allowed to feel this way about you..Only I'm allowed to love you, do you understand? No one else. Please, don't be selfish."

"Y..You have..a lot of room to call someone else selfish, T-Takano..!", he half whispered.

With a silent tear of joy rolling down his cheek, he nodded. This time, never fighting as Takano kissed his lips, gently at first, then taking on a fearsome aggression.

And Takano didn't want to stop. Partially out of his own enjoyment, partially out of fear.

Fear of the fact his editor - _no_, - Ritsu may forget the taste of his lips..Fear of the fact that one fateful day, he may lose his precious Ritsu, yet again.

..So, he would just have to remind him.

Ritsu was, is, and always will be _his_.

_His alone_.

And at that time, Ritsu seemed more than willing to comply as familiar, warm hands began to roam his damp, rain soaked body.

_As promised, his boss had kept him busy all night long. _

* * *

**A/N:**

** Probably the most suggestive thing I've ever written. Sorry, I'm too much of a wimp to write a lemon. **


End file.
